


The Western Dragons

by EbayChargers



Series: HALF*BLOOD related stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: DRAGONS!!, also Andromedus is a nerdo boy, this looks better as a google doc hgjkfhgkdjfkd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/EbayChargers
Summary: "These dragons live in family groups from six to twelve in number, and don’t seem to be aggressive at all. They mate for life, and often times will bond with their adult children even after breaking off into another group."





	The Western Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This looks about 9000x better in google docs, so here's a link to that I guess:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SN07oNi1mirt2d9JneO7KlK6zfc-j6uDj_jxL93HmAY/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> (ghhfdjks I know links don't work properly but kdjflsj)

**7/03/XX**

As many of you may know, recently I’ve brought ‘dragons’ from the Western Isles. I’ve spent some time with these dragons--both in and out of their natural habitat--and I believe they’re actually quite useful. These dragons, unlike any other creature I have seen, have six legs. The use of these legs became obvious after some time. The males use these legs to carry things, such as branches and food. The females not only do that, but they also use these legs to protect and transport their eggs. These dragons live in family groups from six to twelve in number, and don’t seem to be aggressive at all. They mate for life, and often times will bond with their adult children even after breaking off into another group.

They seem to be herbivores, only ever eating fruit. I’ve introduced them to many different kinds of prey animals--just to see if they would attack and eat them--but nothing ever came of it. One of these preys--a young deer--seemed to join the group after some hesitation. These dragons seem to be quite kind to other creatures, at least most of them are. There’s one dragon--I’ve named her Rosabelle--who seems to be more aggressive than the others. She hasn’t attacked, from what I’ve seen, but she does growl and snap at everything that gets too close. I haven’t tried to approach her yet, but I will soon. The people in the town of Outland are hesitant when interacting with her, though I understand why. They adapted to these dragons quite easily, now using them in everyday life.

The other towns on Ireai seem to be unwilling to take in these dragons as Outland has, so I suppose this is to convince them to do the same. From what I’ve seen, these dragons want to help, as if their parental instincts kick in around anything smaller than them. These dragons also have a tendency to wrap around anything smaller than them--especially if the being in question is resting. Though, getting untangled from a pile of dragons isn’t the easiest, to say the least. The most interesting thing from these dragons, and what took me the most off-guard, is that they seem to have control of the elements as a normal Tenshin or Akumi would. Most of them appear to have the element of air, though plants and fire elements seem to be just as common. With the air element, they’re able to fly. They don’t need wings to do so--just magic.

For the plant element, they manipulate vegetation. They seem to make it grow faster, within an hour flowers will bloom and grass will be longer. They don’t seem to have control over this, as it seems to be a random occurrence. Fire elements can not only breathe fire, they also seem to be able to make gems by digesting the rock, and then coughing it back up in the form of a gem. The most common seems to be rubies, and while I don’t know much about rocks and other formations of the type, I suppose it’s from the slight red color of the rocks on their home island. These dragons also seem to like ‘gifting’ these gems, particularly to other dragons or people they like. I’ve gotten three so far, all rubies.  
These dragons are amazing, and they can help with so much. Not only for transportation, but also as companions. As said before, they have strong parental instincts, they can and will parent anything. I just hope that everyone sees how wonderful they are like I do. Maybe one day I can take them to Overwing-- _maybe._

**_\-- Andromedus_ **


End file.
